Enchanted
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Pure unrealistic fluff. FlackStella. Sidenote...I've never actually seen the show, but a friend asked me to write this for her. Song is So Close from the movie Enchanted.


"That movie was ridiculous," Stella commented as soon as they were out of the theater.

"Aw, come on, Stel," Flack replied. "It was cute."

"It was unrealistic."

"It's a Disney movie. It's allowed to use magic and scary wicked stepmothers who turn into murderous serpents."

She shot him a glare. "That's _not_ what I was talking about."

"I'm confused."

Sighing, Stella stopped and turned to face him. "All of that crap about true love's first kiss and love conquering all. It's nothing more than commercialized dribble meant to make people feel good."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Flack objected, holding up a hand. "Don't go knockin' fairy tales, Stel."

"Why not?"

"Because…because they're fairy tales. They make people happy. And everyone needs a little happiness."

"There's no such thing as happily ever after," she insisted.

With that, she turned and they started walking again. Flack watched her out of the corner of his eye, still surprised at the bitterness in her voice. He knew the thing with Frankie had really shaken her, but he hadn't expected her to go on a full-scale revolt against love. As they walked toward the car, he found himself wondering if there was any way he could change her mind.

888888888888

"Hey Lindsay."

She looked up to see Flack standing next to her. Giving him a warm smile, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hey. What's up?"

He shuffled his feet nervously, looking around to make sure that no one could overhear them. "I need to ask you a question, and then I need you to tell me if I'm an idiot. Okay?"

Lindsay frowned in confusion. "What's going on, Don?"

"There's…someone I want to ask out on a date."

"Okay…"

"But maybe I shouldn't."

"Is this someone I know?" He nodded. "And you think I'd know whether they like you or not?" He nodded again. "You do realize you have to actually tell me her name, right? I'm not a mind reader, Don."

"I don't know if I can."

"Don…"

"Stella."

His heart stopped as Lindsay's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in obvious surprise. The seconds ticked by, and just as Flack opened his mouth to take it back, she finally shook herself out of her shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh wow."

"You're killing me here, Lindsay."

"What? Oh! No – you definitely aren't an idiot, Don."

"So I should ask her out?"

"Absolutely."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. That's not all I need to ask you though."

"Okay."

"I have an idea for our date, but it might be totally stupid. So I need you to be honest with me."

She nodded. "I can do that."

By the time he finished explaining his idea to her, Flack was afraid that she was going to start crying right there in the middle of the lab. Lindsay's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and there was a dreamy expression on her face.

"Linds?" he asked nervously.

"I think that's the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But will Stella like it? Or will she think it's stupid?"

"If she doesn't melt, I'll be convinced she's not human."

Flack finally smiled. "Good. Can…Will you help me? I mean…setting everything up?"

She beamed at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

8888888888888888888

Lindsay tried to act casual as she approached Stella in the locker room. She knew that if her friend figure out what was going on, she'd object. Sighing inwardly, she marveled at how stupid they could all be when it came to admitting their feelings.

"Hey Stel," she said.

"Hey."

"Do you want to go get a drink? I don't know about you, but I had a really long day."

The older woman thought for a minute before giving her friend a smile. "You know what? I'd love to. Is it okay if I run home and shower? I feel disgusting."

Inside the privacy of her mind, Lindsay started shouting and doing a little victory dance. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Sure," she answered, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'll swing by your place in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then."

Turning to leave the locker room, Lindsay couldn't help but grin. She had done her part – now the rest was up to Don.

888888888888888888

Stella didn't see the note on her door right away because she was busy digging through her purse for her keys. When she finally found them, she sighed in relief and lifted her hand to the lock. Her eyes rested on the door and she frowned at the little piece of paper that was taped there. Setting her purse down, she pulled the note off and read it.

_Stel –_

_Sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel on you tonight. Rain check, okay?_

_Love,_

_Lindsay_

_P.S. Have fun tonight!!!_

Stella looked around the hallway of her apartment building, half-expecting Lindsay to be standing there, laughing at her, but the corridor was empty. Frowning, she read the last line of the note again, wondering what her friend meant by "have fun tonight." If she wasn't going out with Lindsay, then she didn't have any plans…

Shrugging, she picked up her purse again and unlocked the door. She reached over and flicked on the light, stopping dead in her tracks as her gaze swept across her living room.

A mannequin stood in the center of the room, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was dark burgundy, the straps coming up to wrap around the neck as the rest of it draped gracefully down the body and onto the floor.

Stella moved forward, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch the dress. The silky fabric danced over her fingers, and she found herself struggling to understand what was going on.

It was then that she noticed the small note pinned to the mannequin's shoulder. Picking it up, her eyes widened as she read it.

_Wear me._

Stella looked around again, wondering if this was all a joke. But as she flipped the card over, she saw that something else was written there.

_Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes_.

A big part of her screamed that this was ridiculous and she should just take a shower and go to bed. But there was a little voice telling her that if she passed this up, she really was the world's biggest idiot. Failing to suppress a small smile, she began to pull the dress from the mannequin.

8888888888888888888

Stella wasn't sure who she was expecting when she got downstairs, but the sight of Don Flack in a tuxedo floored her. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, she stared at him unabashedly. When after a minute he still didn't turn around, she politely cleared her throat.

She wished that she had a way to save the look on his face as he turned to face her. His mouth dropped open and he stared openly at her, his gaze traveling up and down her body as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hi," he finally managed to choke out.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I almost didn't."

"I'm glad you did."

"Are you going to let me know what's going on?"

"Well, Detective, I'm going to take you to dinner."

"Oh really? And why would you want to do that?"

"Do you want the whole list or just the top three reasons?"

Stella gave him a mock glare and walked over to him.

"What's going on, Don?"

"I want to take you out," he said quietly. "On a date."

"You could have just asked."

He smiled broadly at her. "Yeah, but this was more fun. Besides, I get to see you in a pretty dress."

"It is a very pretty dress," she conceded.

"Monroe helped me pick it out."

"I thought she might have. Remind me to have words with her later."

The smile on Flack's face faltered. "If you don't wanna go, Stel…"

She reached out and rested a hand on his arm. "I was kidding, Don. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

She smiled at him. "Really."

He held out his elbow and tugged her in close to him as she took his arm.

"Then let's go."

88888888888888

Stella couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Flack had taken her to a beautiful restaurant, and there had been none of the awkward silence that sometimes intrudes when friends try to become something more. Instead, they talked through the whole meal, completely at ease with each other.

As they walked out into the night, she was surprised when Don led her away from the car. Linking her arm with his again, she leaned in close.

"Is the evening not over yet?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. Because we have one more stop."

Stella looked on in confusion as they moved toward Central Park. Standing in front of them was a black carriage, two white horses harnessed to the front of it. When she saw that Flack was moving towards it, she looked at him in surprise.

"A carriage ride?"

"I thought you might like it."

"I love it," she murmured.

Don helped her into the carriage and then took a seat beside her. Stella was speechless as the horses began to pull them – never in a million years had she expected something so wonderful. They rode through Central Park silently, both staring out at the night around them. It wasn't often that they got to see the city so quiet, and they were enjoying ever moment of it. Looking over at her, Flack reached out and gently entwined his fingers with hers, smiling when she squeezed his hand.

Fifteen minutes later, the carriage slowed. Don got out and then helped Stella down before turning and leading them across the grass. She wanted to ask what was going on, but once again that little voice inside her told her to shut up and enjoy the things he had planned for her.

Finally he stopped them near a little copse of trees. Stella looked on in surprise as he walked toward a boom box resting on the ground.

"What is this?" she asked.

He reached down and pushed play before reaching out a hand. "I was wondering if you would dance with me."

The words wouldn't come, so she simply took his hand and let him pull her body against his. She closed her eyes as she breathed him in, the lyrics swirling around her head until she wasn't sure where she was anymore.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close 

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Stella could barely breathe as the song came to a close. Pulling back slightly, she found Don's eyes staring deeply into her own, his lips less than a breath away from hers. She felt him move in slowly, and that little voice told her to just relax.

But then she was pulling away, putting distance between them when all she wanted to do was touch him. He looked at her in confusion, and she could see the hurt flash through his eyes.

"Stel –"

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this?" she asked, spreading out one of her arms. "The dress, the dinner, the carriage ride, the dance...It's like some…some…" Her eyes widened and she stared at him accusingly. "Some damn fairy tale," she finished, her voice hard.

"Let me explain, Stella."

"No. I want to go home."

"Please, Stel –"

"No! I told you, Don. There is no such thing as happily ever after."

Setting his jaw, Flack stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her against his body.

"I want the chance, Stella. I want the chance to give you that."

"Why?" she asked, her voice wavering. "Why?"

"You want the whole list or just the top three reasons?" he asked, his mouth turning up just a little as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"The top three," she whispered. "For now."

He nodded. "One, you're downright gorgeous, Bonasera. Two, you're so sure of yourself that it boggles my mind. And three…"

"Three?" she asked, prodding him.

His eyes locked on hers. "And three…I think I've fallen in love with you."

Stella swallowed hard, suddenly realizing that his grip had loosened, but their bodies were still touching.

"You think…or you know?"

His eyes never leaving hers, he reached out and pushed a stray hair from her face. "I know."

"You can't promise me that it will always be a fairy tale, Don."

"You're right. But I can promise to always try. Having a fairy tale doesn't always mean pretty dresses and fancy nights out on the town, Stel. And happily ever after doesn't mean we won't have some problems. But it does mean we'll stand by each other, that we'll keep trying – that we'll always love each other."

"Happily ever after," she whispered. "That's quite a commitment, Don."

"I want to make it," he said firmly. "With you."

The little voice in her head that had been gently guiding her for most of the night was now screaming at her in no uncertain terms. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, surprised at how right it felt. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Stella's body jolted at the sensation of his tongue moving against hers, moaning and bringing her arms around his neck. Their kisses grew longer and deeper, both oblivious to anything outside of each other.

When they eventually pulled back, Stella buried her face in his neck, part of her still in shock from the night's events.

"Does tonight have to be over?" she asked quietly.

Don smiled, pulling her closer. "No," he whispered in her ear.

"Good," she murmured, bringing her lips to his.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it's about time my prince took me back to his castle."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Kissing her again, he then took her hand in his and picked up the boom box, leading them back to the waiting carriage.


End file.
